Berkas:Hanataro Yamada
Description Kindergarten singing :) Bleach Beat Collection Session 1 Yamada Hanatarou & Kon (Miyata Kouki & Madono Mitsuaki) - Shimpainai Oneesan Hitotsubu wo nomeba Arama Naze ni Tachimachi Hirou kaifuku Fushigi Mita me sonna ni Kawaranai kedo Totemo Kiite Iru no yo Yasashii Kotoba wo Kakerare (Kakarare) Yasashiku Narumono Ii kedo (Ii kedo) Yasashii Kimochi wo Tsutaete (Tsutaete) Hito wo Yasashiku Shitai no Shinpai nai Onee-san Daijoubu sa Kitto Riyuu nante Wakaranai Kedo Bokura ga tsuiteru yo Moyasareru no wa Kanben Kanben Abaremasenshi Sawagi mo shimasen Anata no tame ni Umareta no desu Dakedo Osu to kisu wa Iya desu SOUL CANDY wa yatara to (Yatara to) Kurecha ikenai yo Musume-san (Musume-san) Ore ni Muboubi Chikazuku to (Chikazuku to) Yakedo Suruze Ojousan Shinpai nai Onee-san Daijoubu sa Kitto Riyuu nante Wakaranai Kedo Bokura ga tsuiteru yo Shinpai nai Onee-san Daijoubu sa Kitto Riyuu nante Wakaranai Kedo Bokura ga tsuiteru yo Shinpai nai Onee-san Daijoubu sa Kitto Riyuu nante Wakaranai Kedo Bokura ga tsuiteru yo Shinpai nai Onee-san Daijoubu sa Kitto Riyuu nante Wakaranai Kedo Bokura ga tsuiteru yo Riyuu nante Wakaranai Kedo Bokura ga tsuiteru yo Bokura ga tsuiteru yo English translation (only with Babelfish): Don't Worry Sister If one grain you drink, however there is no such a glue and others of the eye which aramanazeni instantaneously fatigue recovery hushigi was seen, very it has been effective, is, the person easily the paragraph you want However you can apply easy word and (applying) those which become easy you are good, however (it is good,) conveying easy feeling, the person easily the paragraph we would like (to convey) However worried nai nee all right sa certainly from the reason how wa the i, I being attached, ru Being burnt does not rage can Venn can Venn but and it is to be born because of you which either the noise does not do, and kiss are the ear You give the Seoul candy haphazardly (haphazardly and) the [chi ya are not good when the daughter (the daughter) defenseless it gets near with (it gets near in me,) yakedo your ze girl who is done However worried nai nee all right sa the reason how it is not understood certainly, I being attached, ru yoyakedo your ze girl who is done However worried nai nee all right sa the reason how it is not understood certainly, I being attached, ru However worried [nai nee all right sa the reason how it is not understood certainly, I being attached, ru Slovenský preklad: Neboj sa, sestrička Vo vnútri, aj keď tu nie je lepidlo a ostatní sú okamžite únavne vyliečení, potom je to účinné a tá osoba je tá, ktorú hľadáš Aj keď môžeš poprosiť o milé slovo, tie, ktoré sú ľahké sú pre teba dobré Aj keď je to ľahký pocit, potom je to tá osoba, ktorú chceme Neboj sa sestrička, ale neviem prečo, som jej oddaný Spaľuje na vášeň, bol som zrodený kvôli tebe, tak robím rámus, lebo chcem bozk Dáš si modifikovanú dušu, ale nie je to dobré, pretože sa odo mňa vzďaľuješ, si preč Neboj sa sestrička, ale neviem prečo, som jej oddaný Neboj sa sestrička, ale neviem prečo, som jej oddaný Neboj sa sestrička, ale neviem prečo, som jej oddaný lyrics and eng translation - credits to SolitaryDarkness All credits should go to Tite Kubo!!! [[Kategori:Video]